


When you're ready

by Cat_Fujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing idiots, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Keith, Nervous Lance, Teenage Dorks, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Fujoshi/pseuds/Cat_Fujoshi
Summary: Keith was blushing, Lance was blushing.And the situation was too much to their poor teenager hearts.OrWhere Keith confess to Lance, and he thinks about it.





	When you're ready

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in the song "When you're ready" of Shawn Mendes :)

His violet eyes were so sure that Lance didn’t know what to say.  
“It’s not a joke, I promise you. I have never met someone like you, and no one ever made me felt the way you do. It’s so weird… That the only thing I want is to kiss you right know.”  
Keith eyes looked at Lance with an unknown warm that made him unsure of how he should react.  
The blue paladin opens his mouth and closes it in an instant, feeling how the blush across Keith’s cheeks was transpassing to their own.  


_“I like you”_

That was a big word. It made something melt inside him, but it was all too sudden, and he honestly didn’t know how to express this nervous mess that were his feelings now. It was somehow between happy and confused, no one had ever confessed to him like that… The only thing Lance knew about love was deceptions and now Keith was in front of him, saying things he had never heard about himself. Keith bite his lips, and then began to show a little smile, like he knew what he was thinking.  


“This may have been a little impulsive. But I’m just so sure you’re the one that I’ll wait for you, Lance. Even ten years from now if you haven’t found somebody I promise I’ll be around, so please tell me when you’re ready”.  


That was so breathtaking. And calm, and warm, and so sweet that Lance doubted for a moment that it was Keith’s voice the one he was listening.  


“I’ll tell you when I’m ready”.  


It was a shaky, shy voice that didn’t fit at Lance persona and still was so purely his.  


__

Lance walked to his own room, and Keith sighed.  
_“Was he being too much?” ___  
But every single night his arms weren’t around him, and all he wanted to do was to kiss Lance all over and call him when they were away and he knows he is in bed to see his cute face. Keith didn’t know how he had arrived to his room, but his mind was still wrapped around that mocha skin and his beautiful blue eyes. And then his laughs, and the pretty angry face he did when they fight for something stupid, or his tender smile when he said they were a team. And time over time, he had just so many moments with him, that felt so precious in his heart. Keith swears if he has to, he’ll wait forever. Lance just had to accept, say the word and he’ll change his plans. He’ll be able to make him so happy. He knew they fit so well together.  
Night fall, he closed his eyes and wonders when Lance will tell him he was ready. 

_____ _

He blinked one, twice. 

Until he recognized his own room and how he had walked away yesterday. Lance buried his face in the pillow wanting to scream. Shaking his long legs like he was a teenager in love.  
_Maybe he was? ___Lance blushed, oh man he didn’t know! But he couldn’t shake Keith’s face out of his mind.  
He loved the light in his violet grey eyes and how he overcomes the dark in his heart every time.  
He admitted he used to had a crush on him. But he also had feelings for Allura.. Oh, well. He used to have.  
After that big crush, he was literally crushed. His feelings had been knocked out to a deep end where he hadn’t thought about serious love in such a while.  
_How would it be to be the Valentine of a person that actually loved him?_

__Lance was actually pretty serious when it came to true love. He was always the one fishing, flirting. Talking fast, romance that wouldn’t last. For the first time he was the one being flirted and someone had promised a love for the rest of his life._ _

____

No, not just someone. Keith. 

__

He was so well awared that it wasn’t realistic. That he may burn, crash. 

_**He was okay with that.** _

It may hurt, it may not be the thing that he thought about. But all his doubts went away when he thought about the gentle face Keith had showed him. Lance may have been the first person to see this emo, cute, edgy boy like that.  
He thinks back of all the moments they had, of all the instances he felt something bump so hard inside his chest and all the times he was subtly nervous, subtly flirting with Keith and trying so hard to get noticed by him.  
It was now his time.  
But he needed something more convincing, that this romance would last. That Keith feelings were true. And that he felt the same way too.  
Lance thought back at the look of his eyes. At the warm in his voice, at the embracing scenario he had in front of him, of a lovely, long-wished and fulfilling relationship. 

__

Keith was waiting for him. 

__

Lance was ready for it.

__

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this :)


End file.
